Experienced
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: Once the girls locked in on a juicy piece of information it was hard to throw them off the trail. Damn her propensity to babble when under pressure. Now if only she could stop thinking about the night before she might be able to come up with an adequate answer... no such luck there. KuramaXBotan One-shot. Rated to be safe.


Authors note: The idea came to me while I was in my car listening to music. It's not a song fic but it was inspired by a song... sort of. I imagine the gang to be a little bit older say in their late teens or early 20's but that's not overly important. All this to say they are not 15. Rated for a reason and to be safe. I hope you enjoy. KuramaXBotan pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters.

* * *

It had been ages since the girls had gotten together for a day out. And what a day! They had taken the city by storm. Shopping had been chief on their list of priorities, as each girl had saved up for the day. That sort of take no prisoners, spend too much cash kind of shopping excursion required a pick-me-up eventually and they had collectively decided on a cute little cafe that Keiko and Yukina had been dying to go to. Admittedly Botan was thankful for the caffeine. She needed it after the night she'd had. Just the though of it brought a blush back to her cheeks, which she did her best to hide behind her coffee mug. She was pretty sure she had succeeded but decided to keep her mind firmly on the conversation they are having from now on lest she give herself away.

Yukina looked around, clearly excited to be there. That was part of the reason why they had chosen to go there. Her pretty red eyes had lit up when she saw the sign and Botan knew she wanted to go so in they went. It was hard to deny the innocent youkai anything let alone something so simple as this. It was a cute little place with lovely little tables and an attentive wait staff. And it was worth it because Yukina looked quite pleased with her hot chocolate. "I'm so glad we're here. Kazuma wanted to bring me not long ago but he had an exam he was running late for."

"Typical." Long brown hair was flicked over her shoulder in conjunction with a perfectly time eye roll. "Well don't worry about my baby bro. He tries. It's nice to know he's making an effort."

"He always does though," Keiko said before letting out a long sigh and tilting her gaze down to her lap. "I wish Yusuke did."

"Still acting like a fool then?" Shizuru asked between puffs of her cigarette, while she waved off their waiter, who looked around nervously at the no smoking sign they were clearly in violation of. After a moment he realised his attempts were futile and slunk off pretending he had not noticed the tendril of smoke from above their table.

"Yeah, but I guess it's ok. He's getting used to normal life again." The brown haired beauty said with a shrug, clearly a little down about the way things had been going lately. Inactivity tended to make Yusuke a little irritable, which might have been why she had been so adamant about getting them all together. Things had been down right dull in the three realms as far as chaos was concerned and her temperamental boyfriend was no doubt acting up a little bit.

Botan reached out to her friend in the form of an understanding smile. "It's just who he is. You know he loves you Keiko," she said reassuringly, knowing it did not need to be said but wanting to assure the young girl anyway.

Keiko's face brightened up as her can-do attitude came back in full force. "Exactly." She leaned back and rolled her eyes. "It's may fault really for falling in love with such an idiot."

"Don't talk to me about idiots," Shizuru chimed in from across the table.

"Your date with... Izumo didn't go well?" Yukina asked quietly. Botan had to give the apparition credit for knowing the mans name. Shizuru was always a little skimpy with the details until things went badly. Something about jinxing things before they got going.

"Nah I dumped him. That guy from work I told you about asked me out," the older girl said with a grin. The new guy must have been cute.

"Wasn't Izumo from work?" Botan asked with a teasing smirk.

"Where do you think I meet people?" she said with a snort. Suddenly Botan felt the air shift and wished she had never opened her mouth. "Enough about us. what about you?" Honey coloured eyes narrowed in on her, bringing the attention of the brown and red pairs with it. Botan knew what was coming and could not stop the nervous smile from sneaking onto her face. And in that action she sealed her fate. Shizuru grinned. "You seeing anyone?"

The other two girls watched as their bubbly friend did her best to stay focused on the conversation. "Well..." she started but then realised that if she said anything about her situation, she was going to start thinking about it and that as going to be a problem. Because when she thought about it at all... The memories of their pervious encounters would flood back. All she could think about was the way his lips felt trailing down her neck, or the way he said her name had left her gipping his shoulders, or how his hands had left a burning trail down her sides until her reached her thighs where he had held her in place while they...

The other three girls watched as their friend drifted off into another world, one that made her eyes gloss over a little bit, her breath hitch in her throat, and colour show on her cheeks and ears. All reactions she could not seem to help, which could only mean one thing. Slowly her breath came back and the blush receded as a secret smile tugged at the corner of her lips while she tried to refocus on the warm drink in her hand and not think about the fact that her legs still ached and if she though about it her skin still tingled from where his calloused finger tips had explored the night before.

Shizuru smirked. "Look at that blush. There is someone," she said studying the reaper before her. She had sensed it when they met up earlier. There was a spring in her step, a glow that you could not fake, and a distance about her that screamed of a man doing something right. She had been waiting for the right moment to broach the subject knowing that eventually they would fall into it naturally.

"Perhaps," Botan said in an oddly shy manner, happy but hesitant to talk about it, which was unusual. With a collective nod the three girls dove in for as much information as they could get.

"Is he a nice boy?" Yukina asked, hoping he was because Botan deserved someone nice.

Botan tilted her head to the side at the question. That was sort of a difficult one to answer. "Not exactly."

Shizuru lit up another cigarette and pushed some hair out of her face. "Not nice or not a boy?" she asked hoping to clarify because if this guy was a jackass they were going to have a problem. No need to introduce another asshole to the group. They had enough of them already.

Botan waved her hand casually hoping to put them at ease. "He is nice." At least he was to her, even if he was known to be ruthless when the situation required it. She decided just to give them a little information to satisfy their curiosity. "He is charming and considerate." That was true. More often than not the charm was her downfall but he always thought of her needs first... best not go too far down that line of thought either, she thought to herself.

It was Keiko who blurted out the next statement, as if it had come to her all of a sudden, which it probably had. "Oh, I get it. He's older!"

With all eyes on her Botan did the only thing she could, as she was not in the habit of lying to her best friends. "I suppose you might say that," she admitted quietly. Had she known what that little admission would bring she would have kept her mouth shut and just walked out of the cafe.

Much to her surprise it was Yukina who piped up first with an admission of her own. "I can't say I have ever been with an older man." Keiko nearly spit out her drink and Shizuru could not help but laugh after a moment. It was easy to forget that Yukina was a youkai and thus much older than her innocence might elude to.

The two brunettes leaned in towards their blue haired friend, doing their best to corner her. They could smell blood in the water now and there would be no escape. There was no where she could hide that they would not eventually find her. Any time a juicy tid bit of information floated past them, no matter the subject, they had a hard time letting go. So Botan did the only thing she thought she could. She tried to correct the assumption they had made and then belatedly realised she should have just let it be. "Not 'older' so much as experienced. Yes, experienced in the ways of life." Before the words had finished she knew she had made a mistake.

She knew this would happen. As soon as she opened her mouth she would start talking and would not be able to stop. She wanted to smack herself. She was giving it all away. No, her new beau was not actually older than her, not in the way they were thinking at least. This was not some older businessman with greying hair in a suit and tie who had a thing for younger looking girls. He was neither older nor younger than her, not that she really cared about his age. After all she was not really a sprightly young thing herself, though she had always felt you were only as old as you felt inside, once you reach adulthood of course. And she had always felt quite young, thank you very much.

She realised too late that she was frowning a little bit, which in turn had Shizuru frowning.

"I must say you're being awfully vague B," Shizuru accused, pointing her glowing tobacco stick at her friend.

Keiko nodded and set down her coffee mug. "Yeah, I'm not sure I like it."

"When do we get to meet him?" Yukina asked with a little bounce trying to lighten up the mood which suddenly seemed like more of an interrogation than anything else.

Botan did not really know what to say. They wanted to meet him, which of course was possible but she was not sure he would want that. They had not really talked about their relationship yet. They had been a little busy with other things... She knew she liked him, a lot. She wanted to huff. Why lie to herself? It was more than that for her but she was not going to push him. For now she was happy just to be in his arms. They would talk about it when they were ready. With her mind made up she said the only thing she could think of to make everyone happy and possibly change the subject. "He's a very private person. Besides I'm not sure we're that serious." The girls looked a little confused but that did not last long.

She nearly jumped when a familiar voice echoed in her ear. "Who's not that serious?" The ex-spirit detect was crouched down next to her chair, having entered without her noticing. Which meant... Botan whipped her head around to the cafe door where three familiar figures were standing near by ready to join them. As quickly as she had turned her head she turned it back determined not to look in the direction of either chair that got placed next to her. Instead she looked straight ahead to where Yusuke had dropped his seat between Keiko and Shizuru. "You finally seeing someone?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Botan raised her mug and lowered her eyes, embarrassed at having been caught red handed. She was not really sure what to say. Not right now anyway.

Shizuru blew a cloud of smoke at her little brother who was busy professing his eternal love to the apparition, who he chose to sit next to much to Hiei's annoyance. "Yeah," she quipped, "but she won't say much about this mystery man."

Through the bickering that had broken out between the koorime on her right and Kuwabara who was on the other side of Yukina, came the deep and gentle baritone that made them all go still. "Oh?"

Hiei turned away from his argument to look past the deity and to his best friend, who was acting very oddly to say the least. Green eyes were watching the lithe woman intently out of the corner of his eye. And unless he was greatly mistaken it looked like the redhead was cross, very cross and possibly about to pounce. For what reason he could not be sure but there was clearly something agitating the kitsune and Hiei was curious as to what might cause him to be so riled.

Botan raised her eyes but kept them firmly ahead of her and to the right where she found four red eyes watching both she and the man next to her curiously. "Yes, but... um..." she started and then her voice died off when she felt the normally controlled gaze of Kurama burring her skin. He was not calm right now, not at all, but only his eyes gave him away. Too distracted to say anything of substance, she did not, instead letting Keiko take over the conversation.

"Yes. Apparently he's older, and very considerate," she said sending a pointed glare at her long time love.

"Considerate? I'm considerate!" Yusuke exclaimed, waving her off only to see her roll her eyes. "Haven't even met the guy and he's already making me look bad," he grumbled, crossing his arms over this chest. After a moment his childish pout ended and instead was replaced by curiosity about his friends new love interest. He had to make sure this was a good guy. "Older you say... how much older?"

Botan shook her head which sent long blue locks swaying about. "I said experienced," she corrected and then her blush was back tenfold as the word reminded her of the evening before. She remembered a foxy smirk tugging at his lips as his eyes got darker. She remembered the way he nipped at her lower lip. She remembered the intensity of his gaze that caused a heat to pool in her belly while they... She sat up straight and put her coffee mug down with determination. She was almost 100% sure Hiei could not hear her thoughts but then seeing a raised set of black brows and wide red eyes told her that he at least had some idea what was happening.

Thankfully not everyone was currently aware of her little predicament. Yusuke and Kwuabara both pulled back in slight disbelief before the dark haired mazoku began to tease her. "You're dating a wrinkly old geezer, aren't you. It's ok Botan, you can admit it. We're all friends here."

She was about to open her mouth to object vehemently to the wrinkly comment but she did not have to. "I doubt that Botan would be involved with someone that did not suit her," Kurama stated calming the detectives humour a bit. Green eyes narrowed slightly at their bemused companion. This was all getting to be a bit much, and in that instant she decided now was as good a time as any to take a break from the teasing and collect her thoughts.

"There is no need to make assumptions Yusuke," she said with an edge to her voice as she stood turning to the right. She was tired of being bombarded by questions and tired of being teased. Most of all she was tired of not knowing what to say. The best thing for her right now was to take a quick break from all of this. "Now if you will excuse me."

All eyes followed her retreating form and after an elbow dug into his ribs Yususke called out to her, "Come on, Botan I was just kidding!" The ladies room door closed behind her and her friend shrugged to the others at the table. "I just wanted to find out a little about the guy so we could meet him, you know. And threaten him a little bit. The normal stuff."

Hiei, who up until now he been looking at the kitsune like he had grown a second head, blinked a few times solemnly. "What?" Hiei said, looking slightly concerned as Kurama scowled for a moment, the glint in his eyes sharpening before he stood up abruptly.

"Excuse me," the red headed man said heading towards the restroom.

Yusuke quirked a brow and then settled an arm around Keiko's shoulders. "What's his problem?"

"Hn." Hiei's arms crossed as he and his sister shared a knowing glance before both turning their attentions to the small hallway that housed the restrooms.

* * *

Botan could not believe what an idiot she was. Seriously, she did not think that could have gone much worse. Not only had she gotten flustered but she had gotten agitated, which helped no one. And she had been embarrassed and all sorts of other emotions she did not want to think about, which had lead to her walking out confused. Damn her propensity to ramble and spew nonsense when under pressure. And double damn her habit of getting nervous in the first place. And triple damn her for going silent at important interludes. Damn, damn, damn.

She sighed as she turned on the water. She let the cold water run over her hands and did her best to calm her nerves. A few deep breaths later she was ready to face them again, even without the answers to their questions. At the very least she could gather her things and come up with an excuse before making a break for the door. She straightened up and adjusted her dress to make sure that it flowed the way it should and dusted off the hem a bit. She really liked this dress, it was a pretty pale purple and suddenly she as glad to be wearing the garment as she found she felt more confident after a quick glance in the mirror.

She opened the door and took a step forward. Amethyst eyes widened and her lips parted in surprise as she was quickly guided back in to the room by a hand at her waist. The door was not even completely closed when she was swept up. One hand was caressing the outside of her thigh as he leaned into her, using his body weight to keep her up against the door. With a flick of his wrist the door locked behind him and his eyes were on hers.

"Not serious?" His free hand wrapped itself around her other leg raising her so that their hips met in a manner that was making her pulse thump in her veins. Emerald orbs pinned her down under a stare that demanded an answer but this time she was not going to mumble or get embarrassed. At least she would do her best not to. She licked her lips in an attempt to bring back some of the moisture that she now suddenly found she lacked and swallowed, meeting his expectant stare.

After a moment of nothing, he changed his tactic. Slowly he lowered his head to dust her jaw line with tender kisses and her hands instinctively rested on his chest. Eventually his lips trailed down her jaw to where her long neck met her ear. He paused and then nipped her lobe gently reminding her that he was still expecting an answer. "We never talked about it," she said into his ear. He stilled, ever the patient man, waiting for her to continue. "I didn't want to assume so I said as little as possible."

She felt his hands tighten around her legs as he lifted them both away from the door and gingerly placed her on the sink. He was but a hairs breath away from her and she held her breath while he stared at her with such intensity that it made her heart pound in her chest. So many layers were hidden there that she found them hard to read, but she knew he was reading her like a book.

Calloused fingers cupped her face and suddenly his gaze became soft and the Kurama she was accustomed to when they were alone shone through. There was a look he kept for her and her alone. It was there now, affection washing over her in waves, making her insides warm and fluttery. "Perhaps it is my fault for not being clearer," he began with a scratch to his usually smooth timbre. He pulled back enough for her to see his whole face as he caressed her cheek. "but, I believe we may have had a misunderstanding Koishii."

She inhaled at the term of affection and could not help the rise of her lips as he drew in closer. "So I will clarify." She barely had time to register what he said as his lips slammed down onto hers and their bodies melded together. He kept her close, exploring her mouth with his lips and her body with his hands. He growled into their kiss as she locked her legs around his waist and shifted her hips further into his. "You may assume that I..." his breath hitched in his throat as she laced her fingers though his and reached for his lips with hers. Instead he choose to continue, nuzzling her cheek before meeting her gaze to be sure she understood. "I am yours."

This time she did not give him a choice. Her hand snaked around his neck pulling him back in for another soul searing kiss. His thumb began to draw those maddening circles on her wrist and she moaned. This man was going to be the death of her. She sucked on his bottom lip and left a chaste kiss in its wake to soothe the swollen spot that she had no doubt would get only get worse as they continued.

"Botan," His jaw tightened as he did his best to control himself, letting his face dip back to her neck where she felt teeth scrape the sensitive juncture at its base. Her heart felt as though it was about to burst from her chest. She knew what he was waiting for.

* * *

Keiko looked over to the restroom in concern. Not only did she need to use the facilitates but her friend had been in there an awfully long time. Someone really needed to go check on her. With all the best intentions Keiko stood and pulled at her skirt. She slapped Yusuke's hands away from her ass and smiled at the rest of the group. "Pardon me guys, gotta head to the little girls room."

"I wouldn't," Hiei said from behind a cup of black coffee, the only human drink he could be bothered to ingest.

Yukina smiled brightly in her usual manner. "Botan and Kurama are going to need a few more minutes." She could not read minds like her brother could but she had seen Kurama go into the ladies room and heard the door lock behind him.

The humans stared at her, slightly slack jawed, all looking towards the hallway that housed the restroom in question. Kuwabara stuttered for a moment but their shock was undermined by a chuckle from Shizuru.

"That's my girl!" she said clapping Yusuke on the back with a heavy fist. "I bet you feel like an ass."

Kuwabara sputtered and then began to laugh alongside his sister. "You called Kurama a geezer."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Botan rocked her hips into his in an attempt to pull him closer than he was, which earned a groan from the man she was wrapped around. She tilted her head to see his face as she spoke the words he so desperately wanted to hear. "Of course I'm yours, you silly fox" she said with a smile and a soft giggle as his eyes, usually so complex, were finally unguarded and easy for her to follow.

She bumped his nose with hers and before either of them had a chance to breathe properly they were linked together again. She relished in the feel of his strong hands on her lower back and he found it hard to concentrate on anything when that little noise of approval from the back of her throat rumbled to his lips and caused her nails to dig into his arm and back. Their hips rocked together and she smiled into their kiss at the feel of his arousal pushed against hers through his jeans.

A shout from outside remind him of reality and where they were. He chastised himself throughly. This was no place to do what he had in mind.

"Kurama?" she called and he took a few deep steadying breaths.

"Just a moment my love." She held perfectly still, but just being this close to her could be a problem for his self control at times. He could feel his eyes flashing between green and gold and willed his more animalistic nature, which demanded for him to please his woman in any and all the ways she wished, to calm down if only just for a little while. "See what you do to me," he said when he had enough control to look back up again.

"Well, you know," she said impishly. She was quite pleased with herself, kissing the corner of his lip and rubbing against him with a teasing lilt in her voice. A chastisement was on the tip of his tounge until he raised his eyes and saw the promise settled in the amethyst orbs that was reflected his emerald ones. He took few deep breaths. Now was not the time, that was obvious, and this was certainly not the place but they needed to get somewhere where he could show this goddess in his arms exactly how he felt.

"Home?" he asked and gave a sigh of relief when she nodded eagerly kissing his cheek. Until they finished what they had just started he would not be able to think of anything else and he doubted she would either. As it stood he did not think they would be leaving the apartment for at least the next day, possibly longer than that.

They held still for a time, close but not moving, and when his intention was less noticeable he helped her off the sink ledge.

"Ready?" She answered him by pulling her pretty lilac dress back down so that she could keep her modesty intact. She laced their fingers together with a wide smile that he could not help but reward with a kiss to her knuckles before they moved to face the world.

* * *

If they had been hoping to walk out without making a scene they were sorely disappointed. Their whole group had their eyes fixed on the restroom hallway. The pair did not falter though. Kurama squeezed her hand and together they made their way back to the table. While still a little shocked, the group was collectively pleased, some looking a little more bashful than others.

As for the women, suddenly much of what Botan had said made sense. Not younger, not older, private, calm, and considerate... in essence, Kurama.

Of everyone Yusuke had the most reason to be embarrassed, and he had no doubt that Kurama had stored that geezer comment in the back of his mind for a later date. But it was not in the mazoku's nature to apologise for a joke so he continued as if nothing had really happened, which in the grand scheme of things it had not. "So guys when were you going to tell us?" he said with a sheepish grin. Shizuru waved off this comment by winking at the pair, just genuinely happy that her friends were doing well.

Botan shrugged anyway in answer to the detectives question with a megawatt smile showing on her pretty face. Keiko recognised that look and barely managed to suppress a squeal at the romantic images running though her mind. She always loved a good romance and she fully intend to get all the details at a later date. The only thing better than watching a romantic movie was watching a romance blossom in real life.

Kurama turned a soft gaze over to his partner, picking up the few bags she had left at the table. "If you'll excuse us, we're going to head home," he said with a finality that sent an anticipatory shiver down Botan's spine. She loved it when that gravelly quality developed in his voice, which he knew of course. He often did that on purpose just to please her. He smiled at the table and then began to move.

"Bye guys!" Botan called rushing out the door with a wave as they exited the building. The group watched as they took a few steps with the blue haired woman leading her counterpart before the red head stopped abruptly. Botan turned with a curious smile only to find her lover pulling her back by their joined hands. He let go as she fell into him, wrapping an arm around her waist and stealing a kiss.

Shizuru chuckled as she leaned back into her chair. She knew a damn good kiss when she saw one. "You all need to take lessons," she said after a puff of her cigarette.

Yusuke looked at Keiko and then frowned. She had the same expression he saw on her when she watched those romantic moves where the guy made some big gesture to the girl and then all the mussy crap happened. That stuff was for films, not real life. He huffed. He thought he was a good kisser... at least Keiko had never complained. He was about to turn around and object when he saw what all the fuss was about.

Purple eyes opened again with a flutter, dark and hazy with love and lust, as a sweet grin pulled at her lips. The kitsune placed a chaste kiss on a particularly swollen pair of lips. Her knees had buckled and he was holding her up with the strength of one arm, the shopping that dangled off of it now mostly forgotten, and stroking her jaw with his free hand. Their noses brushed as she leaned in to return his kiss quickly, moving to whisper mischievously in his ear. The coy smile was met by a flash of gold in once green eyes and a smirk. In an instant they were gone.

"Damn..." Yusuke said looking around at his female companions who all seemed to be sighing wistfully, eager to hear the details later at another girls day out. He blinked a few times. What was it that Botan had said of her lover... he was considerate and experienced. The blushes, distracted countenance, and that look before they disappeared had all been because of Kurama. He doubted such reactions were a rarity. If anything the red head seemed confident in his actions and what reactions they would bring.

Yusuke looked over to his long term girlfriend. He still got slapped every single time he tried to do anything except kiss her. "Maybe I do," he admitted, determined to take Keiko to one of those movies she liked so much. It was a good place to start.

* * *

End comments: So this was just a bit of fun, not at all like the one I posted last week. I don't know if anyone is OOC (possibly Hiei). They might be. I haven't written much for this fandom in a while but I liked it. I hope you enjoyed it too. As always I have no beta reader so please forgive any mistakes. I do my best to catch them, but admittedly editing is not my strong suit. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, but please no flames. Until next time!


End file.
